La Plongeuse du Gondor
by Petra d'Imladris
Summary: " A la fin du Troisième Age, le Seigneur Elrond offrit à Angela, Plongeuse du Gondor, de restaurer l'honneur de sa famille en combattant les forces qui s'agitent à l'Est et en provoquant le Retour du Roi au Gondor. Car la Guerre de l'Anneau se profile, et les Descendants d'Aalis se sont fait oubliés depuis trop longtemps... "
1. Un nouveau danger s'éveille à l'Est

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Appelez-moi Petra, je suis l'auteur de cette fanfiction ! C'est la première fois que je traite le Seigneur des Anneaux, je remercie donc fortement l'Encyclopédie de Tolkiendil, qui m'a très fortement aidé. Si vous remarquez vous-même une erreur, adressez-vous à moi sans tardez, afin que je corrige la faute sur le vif !**

**En parlant d'erreur, je me relie plusieurs fois, mais si une faute d'orthographe s'est glissée, je ne me vexerai pas si on me le remarque. Tout comme les critiques concernant la façon dont j'écris où l'histoire en elle-même... je préfère, même, cela m'aide à encore m'améliorer !**

**Je n'accepterai aucun vol ou plagiat, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne sais pas parler de manière civilisée. J'ai également un blog qui reprend cette histoire, au cas où ce serait plus confortable pour vous lire. Le lien est sur mon profil.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Seul le personnage d'Angela et sa famille m'appartiennent, le reste venant du brillant J.R.R. Tolkien.**

* * *

**Musique d'Ambiance : Amon Hen - voir le lien sur le profil**

* * *

_Le monde a changé._

_ Je le vois dans l'Eau, je le ressens dans la Terre. Je le sens dans l'Air._

_ Beaucoup de ce qui existait jadis est perdu, car aucun de ceux qui vivent aujourd'hui ne s'en souvient._

_ Tout commença lorsque les Grands Anneaux furent forgés. Trois furent donnés aux Elfes, immortels, les plus sages et les plus respectables de tous les êtres. Sept aux Seigneurs Nains, grands mineurs et sculpteurs de la Montagne. Et neuf, neuf Anneaux furent donnés à la race des Hommes, qui par-dessus tout désirait le Pouvoir. Car à travers de ces Anneaux furent transmises la force et la volonté de gouverner chaque race._

_ Mais ils furent tous dupés, car un autre Anneau fût forgé. Sur les Terres du Mordor, dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, forgea en secret un Maître Anneau, pour gouverner tous les Autres. Dans cet Anneau, il déversa sa cruauté, sa malveillance et sa volonté de dominer toute vie._

_ Un Anneau pour Les gouverner Tous._

_ L'une après l'autre, les contrées libres de la Terre du Milieu tombèrent sous l'emprise de l'Anneau._

_ Mais ils en fut certaines qui résistèrent. L'Ultime Alliance des Hommes et des Elfes entra en guerre contre les armées du Mordor, et sur les versants de la Montagne du Destin, ils se battirent pour libérer la Terre du Milieu. La victoire était proche._

_ Mais le Pouvoir de l'Anneau ne pouvait être vaincu._

_ Ce fût à ce moment précis, alors que tout espoir avait disparu, qu'Isilidur, le fils du Roi, s'empara de l'épée de son père..._

_ Sauron, l'ennemi des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, fût vaincu._

_ L'Anneau alla à Isilidur, qui eut la seule opportunité de détruire le mal à jamais. Mais le cœur des Hommes est aisément corruptible, et l'Anneau de Pouvoir a sa volonté propre. Il trahit Isildur, le menant à la mort._

_ Et certaines choses qui n'auraient pas dû être oubliées furent perdues._

_ L'histoire devint une légende, la légende devint un mythe. Pendant deux mille cinq cents ans, plus personne n'entendit parler de l'Anneau. _

_ Jusqu'à ce que, par hasard, Il prit au piège un nouveau porteur. L'Anneau vint à une créature nommée Gollum, qui l'emmena dans les Galeries Souterraines des Monts Brumeux. C'est là que l'Anneau le rongea. L'Anneau apporta à Gollum une vie incroyablement longue. Pendant cinq cents ans, Il lui dévora l'esprit et dans l'obscurité de la caverne de Gollum, Il attendait._

_ Les Ténèbres s'insinuèrent à nouveau dans les Forêts du Monde, une Ombre à l'Est engendra une rumeur, murmure d'une peur sans nom. L'Anneau de Pouvoir comprit que Son heure était venue._

_ Il abandonna Gollum, mais il se passa une chose à laquelle l'Anneau ne s'attendait pas. Il fût ramassé par la créature la plus improbable qui soit : un Hobbit, Bilon Sacquet de la Comté._

_ En effet, l'heure approche où les Hobbits détermineront le destin de tous._

_... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ..._

Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel assombrit par l'absence du soleil, caché par les épais nuages que l'on ne distinguait même plus. Les rafales étaient si fortes que les arbres eux-mêmes, alors si bien ancrés dans la Terre par les racines apparues au fil des années, se penchaient sur les côtés malgré leurs nombreuses années d'expérience. Les feuilles volaient de partout, des branches se traînaient à terre. Bientôt, la pluie s'invita, pour qu'elle devienne ensuite une drache.

Cela faisait la troisième fois de cette année que le Gondor subissait une pareille tempête. Ce fût historique, car même les Anciens des villages les plus reculés ne se souvenaient d'un pareil climat, surtout en un laps de temps si court. En période de moisson des champs, le ravitaillement de cette année se promettait d'être difficile.

Il était à peine midi, pourtant il faisait aussi noir que lors d'une nuit sans lune ni étoiles. Dans les petits hameaux, chacun restait cloîtré chez soi, autant apeuré par les caprices du ciel que par un sentiment insinué depuis quelques temps déjà en eux. Il leur était de plus en plus difficile et laborieux de sortir de chez eux, de faire quelques pas dehors. Et même lorsque le temps se faisait plus clément, les gens s'évitaient, qu'ils soient amis ou simples connaissances. Les fêtes, les invitations à un repas ou une simple chasse entre amis, plus rien ne se produisait. Chacun soupçonnait, se méfiait de l'autre avec qui il s'entendait si bien quelques mois auparavant. Inconsciemment, les gens avaient peur du nouveau mal qui se réveillait à l'Est. Et la peur n'engendre que la haine et la souffrance.

La foudre sévit encore dans le ciel, éclairant brièvement un courageux cavalier poussant son cheval au galop. Le chemin était boueux, la vue amoindrie par l'obscurité. Le cheval s'extirpait avec peine de la substance semi-liquide qui collait à ses pattes. Le cavalier, longs cheveux noirs flottant au vent, plissait de plus en plus les yeux, autant par la fatigue que par l'eau que le vent plaquait sur son visage.

Elrond, Seigneur d'Imladris également nommée Fondcombe, chevauchait déjà depuis quatre jours. Il revenait de Minas Tirith, où il quémandait à l'Intendant du Gondor de resserrer la surveillance vers le Mordor. Il y était allé seul, les relations avec le Gondor étant déjà difficile, il ne pouvait voyager avec une armée à ses côtés, au risque d'être interprété comme un appel à la guerre – ce dont le Seigneur n'avait nul besoin. De plus, les routes étaient devenues dangereuse, ce qui faisait de la discrétion le choix le plus sûr.

Le Semi-Elfe fût obligé de faire un détour par le Sud des Montagnes Blanches. En effet, le pays du Rohan n'était plus sûr depuis que le Roi Théoden était corrompu. Certains croyaient que c'était une rumeur, mais le Seigneur avait vu de ses yeux les troupes d'orques qui parcouraient librement le territoire du Rohan sans que l'on y oppose une résistance. Il fût donc obligé de compter une vingtaine de jours à galop de plus pour arriver à la Cité des Rois, mais il était sûr qu'il devrait s'attendre à plus pour le retour, le climat ralentissant sa vitesse d'une grande envergure.

Ce fût donc pourquoi il chevauchait sans relâche depuis quatre jours déjà. Les Elfes n'avaient point besoin d'autant de repos que les Hommes ou les Nains, mais il y avait toutefois des limites. Et Elrond sentait que la sienne et celle de son cheval serait bientôt en vue. Quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, dormi, ne se contentant que de quelques gorgées d'eau par jour. Et deux jours qu'il pleuvait sans répit.

Il savait qu'il ne serait pas arrivé à Fondcombe de sitôt et regretta un instant d'avoir catégoriquement refusé des gardes pour protéger ses arrières, car il sentait en ces lieux une présence malveillante qui empreignait tout son être. Les Elfes étant une race connue pour sa sensibilité envers son environnement, le Seigneur était étouffé par la lourdeur de l'air ainsi que par l'étau qui se resserrait de plus en plus sur son cœur. Il avait bien hâte de retourner à sa demeure.

Son cheval héla, mécontent, et devint soudain plus nerveux.

- Doucement, _Lhindaear, _chuchota le Semi-Elfe millénaire pour calmer sa jument.

Il savait que c'était la fatigue et l'orage qui agitait sa _Mélodie de la Mer_. Mais Elrond n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser dormir sous la pluie. Les arbres n'étaient pas assez feuillus pour retenir l'eau et le vent envoyait de toute manière les gouttes à la verticale. « Je dois trouver une auberge » songea-t-il, bien que peu enchanté par l'idée. Mais pour un peu de repos, de nourriture et de chaleur, le Seigneur d'Imladris aurait bien supporté ce vice.

Soudain, la foudre frappa un arbre non-loin d'eux, le couchant à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine, enflammé. L'animal se cabra, paniqué, et galopa à toute vitesse sur sa droite.

_- Lhindaear_ ! Fît Elrond pour la calmer - en vain.

En effet, malgré les rappels à l'ordre et les caresses, le cheval continuait sa course, faisant ballotter son cavalier de tous les côtés. Bientôt, alors que celui-ci ne voyait jusqu'alors que quelques mètres devant lui, vit le sol disparaître au loin. Il aurait bien pu sauter à temps, mais il savait que sa jument ne possédait pas la même vision que lui, et qu'elle ne verrait pas le gouffre qui se dressait devant eux.

_- Lhindaear... dar _! Hurla-t-il.

A l'entente du fameux mot, la monture s'arrêta net, à quelques centimètres du vide. Elrond soupira de soulagement. A une seconde près il se serait retrouvé dans le vide. Il fût bien heureux que son peuple apprenne dès le plus jeune âge aux poulains de réagir stopper immédiatement le galop à l'entente de ce mot, quel qu'en soit le prix et quelque soit la situation.

- Je crois que nous avons tous deux besoin de repos, soupira-t-il.

Un autre éclair apparût dans le ciel, accompagné d'un coup de tonnerre. A nouveau, _Lhindaear_ se cabra... sans qu'Elrond ne puisse s'accrocher aux rennes. Il bascula en arrière.

L'obscurité l'engloutit. Elrond tomba dans le vide pendant quelques secondes, le vent fouettant son visage, le sang battant ses tempes. Il ne voyait rien, se sentait voltiger, tomber à vive allure. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'il heurta une surface dure comme la pierre.

Il eut un moment d'égarement avant que le froid ne s'empare de tous les membres du Semi-Elfe. Le silence était complet, léger, reposant. Elrond ne sût pas si c'était la sensation de flottement ou le manque d'oxygène qui le fît tilter, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était en réalité sous l'eau.

Elrond voulut brasser, remonter à la surface et inspirer de l'air frais, mais ni ses bras, ni ses jambes ne répondaient. Le froid mordait de plus en plus sa peau, sa gorge l'implorait : ouvrir la bouche. Mais c'était là la voie de la mort, car il serait noyé en un rien de temps s'il inspirait de l'eau. Mais cela lui serait impossible de résister s'il ne remontait pas à la surface. Il ne voyait aucune lumière, ne savait pas où était la surface de l'eau. Et Elrond comprit qu'il ne remonterait pas, car ses membres ne bougeaient pas d'un centimètre. Et quand bien même, l'eau était mue par le courant. Jamais il n'aurait a force de remonter. « Arwen... prend soin de tes frères » songea-t-il, pensant que ce serait sa dernière supplique.

Soudain, quelque chose attrapa son poignet, mais Elrond n'avait plus la sagacité nécessaire pour se rendre compte qu'il était tiré par le haut. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il fût émergé de l'eau et allongé sur le sol. Les premiers passages de l'air furent difficiles et brûlants, ses bras ainsi que ses jambes pantelants. Les yeux fermés, il savourait cette liberté, cette deuxième chance que les Valar lui avaient accordé.

- Etes-vous cinglé ou êtes-vous de ceux qui pensent que l'alcool soulage bien des maux ?

Elrond leva les paupières, surpris, et s'efforça de s'extirper du sommeil qui embrumait son esprit. Il était couché sur une petit plage de galets, la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessée. Devant lui, essoufflée, assise sur le genoux, une femme le regardait d'un air enragé.

Une femme _humaine_.

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de vous jeter du haut de cette falaise ? Vous avez de la chance que vous êtes encore en vie !

- Je... fît le Seigneur.

Il s'interrompit, remarquant le sourcils froncés de sa sauveuse. Elle leva lentement le bras et, la main tremblante, elle repoussa délicatement quelques mèches des cheveux du survivant, sans que celui-ci, épuisé, ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle les coinça derrière ses oreilles – ses oreilles _pointues_. Elle se releva, abasourdie, tenant l'elfe d'un regard étrange. Puis, elle reprit contenance et dit simplement :

- Venez.

Voyant que le Semi-Elfe n'avait pas la force de se relever, elle le prit sur ses épaules et évolua avec difficulté vers un cheval qui devait être le sien. Elle l'aida à se tenir droit sur la monture, avant de monter elle-même et de le mettre au galop.

La pluie cessa enfin, mais les chemins étaient encore boueux et peu praticables. C'est pourquoi elle fit un détour dans les bois, plus dangereux mais plus rapide. Elrond se laissait transporter, à moitié conscient de ce qui lui arrivait. Il laissait sa tête tombé dans le vide, et luttait pour ne pas tomber du cheval. Il avait froid, il avait faim, il était épuisé. Il voulait s'endormir, et allait bientôt y arriver, lorsqu'il remarqua que l'animal n'avançait plus. Il sentit qu'on le descendait de l'animal, qu'on l'emmenait en le portant par les bras et les jambes.

On l'allongea sur une surface dure et froide, et les ténèbres l'envahirent.

... ... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ... ...

Il faisait froid, obscure. La fraîcheur semblait caresser sa peau, la mordre, et encore la caresser. C'était une sensation étrange, car les deux semblants se succédaient à la fois rapidement et imprévisiblement. Difficile à décrire.

Elrond ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait énormément souffrir. Ses membres étaient comme endormis. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, sales, poisseux. Sa peau, elle, semblait par contre avoir été nettoyée. Soudain, il se rendit compte d'une chose.

Son torse était nu. Par réflexe, il souleva la couverture et aperçut avec soulagement que son pantalon était bien présent. Il chercha ses armes du regard, mais aucune trace d'elles. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Celle-ci, relativement petite, n'était éclairée que d'une bougie. Elle ne contenait qu'une paillasse sur laquelle il était allongé, une table et une chaise en bois. Le Seigneur se servit de cette dernière pour s'aider à se relever. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes, ses bras tremblaient, son corps souffrait. Les percussions augmentèrent le rythme dans sa tête, ce qui n'altérait en rien la douleur. Difficilement, il fit un pas, puis un deuxième. Il atteint l'unique porte et, remarquant qu'aucune poignée n'était présente, la poussa du bout des doigts.

C'était si simple. Une table. Cinq chaises. Un feu. Une fenêtre. Une autre porte. Rien d'autre. Elrond n'était pas familier à cela. Il connaissait la finesse des Elfes, la richesse des Hommes. Il ne pénétrait que dans les demeures de Rois, des Prince, d'Intendants. Tout n'était ici qu'en bois, en chaume ou en paille. Pas de marbre, aucun trophée de chasse ou de pierre précieuse. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire rien.

Il entendit un grincement, puis un autre. Son instinct guerrier l'emportant, le Maître d'Imladris prit la première arme qui lui venait sous la main : un tison. La porte s'ouvrit. Elrond rassura ses appuis malgré sa vision brouillée par le mal de tête et serra les dents. S'il mourrait, autant avoir une arme à la main.

Un homme passa l'encadrement de la porte. Il était trapu et petit, avait le crâne dégarni et était habillé de vêtements sales. Il lui sourit.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillés ! Comment allez-vous ? Ass... je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes avec mon tison ?

Elrond écarquilla les yeux, baissa le bout de fer et le remit lentement à sa place. Il s'appuya sur la table avec ses deux mains, fermant les yeux. Il était pris d'un soudain vertige qui l'empêchait de se tenir debout. L'inconnu tira une chaise et l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Il lui donna également de l'eau, que le semi-Elfe refusa par sécurité.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, où je me trouve, ni ce que je fais là, se justifia-t-il d'un voix rauque, sa vision toujours un peu brouillée. Et je ne suis même pas armé.

- Vous êtes dans un petit village situé non-loin du septième point d'alarme, au pied de la Montagne Blanche, plus précisément dans ma très modeste demeure. Je me nomme Théodrane et ne suis qu'un humble forgeron. Et vous êtes là parce que ma fille vous a ramené ici à moitié mort alors que vous veniez de faire le grand plongeon de la Falaise des Descendants d'Aalis. Maintenant, vous allez me boire ce bol d'eau immédiatement. Vous êtes complètement déshydraté.

Le Seigneur fit ce que le-dit Théodrane demandait, et prit quelque gorgées du précieux liquide, avant de boire le reste sans interruption. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait certainement été honteux de sa conduite, mais son hôte avait raison : son corps manquait d'eau.

- Combien de temps me suis-je... reposé ? Demanda-t-il, savourant la nouvelle fraîcheur qui s'emparait de sa gorge.

- Vous dormiez depuis environ trois jours, fit-il. Vous devez avoir faim, j'ai encore quelques fruits par ici...

Alors que l'homme s'affairait dans les armoires à trouver quelque chose de convenable à offrir à son invité, ce dernier se leva difficilement et marcha jusqu'à un fenêtre. L'habitation était située au bord d'un chemin de terre, accompagnée d'autres taudis du même genre. Seules quelques personnes étaient visibles, et se dépêchaient bien de rentrer chez eux. Pourtant, le soleil était radieux, l'air doux. Mais cela s'associait avec ce sentiment que Elrond avait ressenti trois jours plus tôt : celui de l'insécurité, celui de la peur, celui de la méfiance.

Trois jours... Il ne s'était que trop attardé.

- Puis-je récupérer mes vêtements, afin que je puisse m'habiller décemment ? Demanda-t-il, commençant secrètement à avoir un peu froid.

Théodrane venait de lui constituer un assortiment de fruits et de salades sur un plat qu'il avait déposé sur la table. Il le regarda, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

- Veuillez m'excuser, fit l'homme. Vu la chute que vous aviez faite, nous avons dû s'assurer qu'aucun de vos os n'était brisé... Kiméra les a également lavés, vous devrez lui demander s'ils sont déjà secs...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant cette fois entrevoir quatre personnes : le premier était un garçon, les cheveux plutôt courts mais bouclés, de couleurs blonds. Il avait la mâchoire carrée, le regard vif et le corps athlétique. C'était lui qui semblai être le plus âgé. La deuxième, en suivant l'ordre décroissant, avait les cheveux bruns, eux aussi assez bouclés. Sa peau était assez blanche, d'après son visage et son cou, car le reste était caché par des vêtements en cuirs prêt du corps, des gants et des bottines. Assez petite, elle tenait toutefois à sa ceinture un énorme fourreau qui avait presque sa taille, duquel dépassait la garde. Enfin, les deux derniers avaient la même taille et les mêmes cheveux blonds lisses. Le garçon les avait coupés aux épaules, tandis que ceux de la fille retombaient élégamment sur les omoplates. Ceux-ci ne devaient avoir qu'une quinzaine d'années humaines, tandis que les deux autres étaient déjà dans la vingtaine.

- Je vois que notre apprenti plongeur c'est réveillé, ironisa la seule brune du groupe. Bienvenue parmi nous, Maître Elfe.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu cette jeune femme quelque part...

- Vous êtes la femme qui m'avez sauvé il y a quelques jours, si mon esprit encore embrumé ne se trompe pas...

- En effet. Je me nomme Angela, et voici mon grand frère Eadwin, ainsi que nos deux jumeaux, Kiméra et Lazuli.

La seconde jeune fille, la-dite Kiméra sautilla devant lui.

- J'ai lavé vos vêtements moi-même ! Se réjouit-elle. Ils sont doux et sentent bon !

Elle les lui donna. Elrond sentit la différence entre le savoir-faire des Elfes et cette Kiméra, mais n'allait certainement pas se plaindre, car ils seraient toujours plus confortable qu'après quatre jours de chevauchée acharnée.

- Je suis sûre que nul en terre du Gondor n'aurait su faire mieux que vous, Kiméra du Gondor, fille de Théodrane, répondit-il plutôt avec un sourire, tout en s'habillant.

La jeune fille sourit tout en se frappant les mains, toute Seigneur, amusé, lui sourit à nouveau et s'assit à table. A la demande de ses hôtes, il mangea lentement les pèches présentes, mastiquant délicatement la chair tendre des fruits. Les cinq autres personnes le regardèrent, mi-fascinés, mi-curieux. Après quelques minutes, Eadwin, l'aîné de Théodrane, lui demanda ce qu'un Elfe faisait au Gondor.

- Je me nomme Elrond et suis le Seigneur d'Imladris, appelé plus couramment Fondcombe par les Hommes. Je me suis rendu à Minas Tirith afin de discuter de stratégies militaires.

- Stratégies militaires... concernant l'Est, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Eadwin en se raclant la gorge.

Angela regarda par la fenêtre. L'Est. Là d'où venait tous les nuages ocres, qui viraient aux noirs et annonçaient la prochaine tempête. Ces nuages qui, dès qu'on les apercevait inspirait une peur indescriptible.

Elrond soupira. Ces gens sentaient déjà le mal, quotidiennement, et ils l'avaient sauvé. Il n'avait aucune raison de cacher ce qui allait bientôt e dérouler.

- En effet, répondit le Semi-Elfe. Bientôt se déroulera là la Grande Bataille de notre Temps. Car, à l'Est, sur les Terres du Mordor, Sauron, Seigneur des Ténèbres, tentera une nouvelle fois de gouverner toute vie, même si cela devrait conduire à la fin du Monde. Il rassemble son armée... il est déjà fort. Pour le combattre, les Hommes doivent se rassembler et s'allier avec les Elfes. Or, le Gondor s'isole sur lui-même, perdant son éclat de jadis. Le Roi du Rohan, Théodèn, conseillé par le vil Grima, ne reconnaît plus ses alliés entre ses ennemis. Il autorise les Orques - d'anciens Elfes mutilés et torturés jusqu'à devenir des être cruels et dénués de conscience – à fouler son territoire, détruisant les villages et tuant ses habitants. C'est cela qui me contraint à détourner les Montagnes Blanches afin de ne pas être attaqué. Quand aux Hommes du Sud, il n'est un secret pour personne qu'ils ont été ralliés par Sauron depuis de nombreuses années.

Elrond prit le bouillon de légumes que lui présenta Lazuli en le remerciant, se rendant soudain compte qu'il était réellement affamé. Il continua toutefois son récit, alternant entre cuillerées et paroles.

- Plusieurs fois j'ai tenté d'améliorer les rapports politiques entre les royaumes, mais la tâche m'est ardue. L'Intendant du Gondor, Denethor II, est sage, mais jaloux et fier. Il a également perdu espoir en la victoire de cette guerre qu'il sait prochaine et ramène tous ses soldats sur Osgiliath, qui n'est plus qu'un ruine qu'il souhaite protéger par image, ainsi que sur Minas Tirith, Cité des Rois. Il n'écoute rien ni personne, et n'est enclin à aucune alliance.

- L'Intendant est devenu fou, rétorqua Angela. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Nous avons besoin de notre Roi.

Et sur ces paroles, elle se leva en traînant bruyamment sa chaise et sortit sans un regard pour personne. Le Semi-Elfe haussa un sourcil.

- Ne faîtes pas attention, lui indiqua Eadwin. Cela fait bien longtemps que ma sœur souhaite voir le Retour du Roi.

Elrond les regarda tous d'un air grave. Le Retour du Roi...

- Si vous le souhaitez, fît Lazuli, je vais vous rendre personnellement vos armes...

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

Angela s'assit par terre, contre le tronc d'un arbre. Elle s'était rendue dans le petit bois qui se trouvait non-loin de son habitat. Ces bois n'étaient plus sûrs depuis quelques temps, mais qu'importe : elle était armée de toute manière. Et là, elle était sûre de ne pas être dérangée.

La fille du Gondor serra les dents. Les propos du Seigneur Elfe avait remonté sa colère contre l'Intendant. L'imbécile... ce dirigeant illégitime ruinait tous les espoirs d'avance. Elle avait senti que quelque chose se produirait bientôt, quelque chose de grave, de grand. Elle l'avait pressenti depuis longtemps déjà. Mais une guerre qui cherchait à l'anéantissement de chaque espèce... à ce point-là, jamais. Cette nouvelle, qui la terrifia, lui permit également d'espérer. Elle pourrait enfin montrer qu'elle avait une quelconque valeur. Qu'elle pouvait se battre.

Le cheval hennit. Enfin, un des deux chevaux qu'elle avait apporté en effet, elle avait trouvé, il y avait de cela deux jours, ce même cheval à robe claire, perdu sur un chemin, tournant en rond. Il était paniqué et Angela eut toute les peine du monde de le calmer et de le ramener. Cette jument – car oui, c'était bien là une femelle – était équipée d'une selle, ce à quoi était accrochées différentes sacoches de tailles diverses. La selle était d'un cuir cher et confortable, travaillé d'une manière qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Curieuse, elle avait ouvert les poches et découvert de la nourriture, une gourde presque vide et – c'est ce qui l'intrigua le plus – une carte. La brune savait qu'elles servaient à se diriger en Terre du Milieu, mais n'en avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux. Celle-ci était de couleur beige, était un peu froissée aux extrémités, cela certainement dû à l'usage régulier qu'on en faisait. Il y avait quelques dessins dessus, comme des triangles irréguliers plus foncés, s'enchevêtrant les uns sur les autres, qu'elle devina comme les chaînes de montagnes. Des morceaux de formes plus arrondies, d'autres comme recouverts d'une surface carrelée. Et puis, il y avait des inscriptions. Angela se maudit à nouveau de ne pas savoir lire, car elle aurait bien été curieuse de savoir où elle se situait. Mais les paysans ne sont pas nés pour lire, et les femmes encore moins.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir retrouvé _Lindhaear_, entendit-elle derrrière elle.

Réflexe. Elle dégaina son arme pendue sur sa hanche gauche, se remit sur pied d'un saut et se retourna. Elle asséna un coup là d'où la voix venait, mais il fût contré. Angela leva les yeux et reconnût le Seigneur Elrond d'Imladris, épée à la main. Il baissa la main, et le jeune femme fit de même.

- Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant gracieusement devant l'arbre, tendant la main.

Sentant qu'elle n'avait guère le choix, elle lui tendit son arme de mauvaise grâce, gardant toutefois sa vigilance. Le Seigneur en prit le manche avec prudence. Comme il l'avait deviné plus tôt, ce n'était point une épée mais un sabre qu'il avait en main. En effet, sa taille devait être d'un mètre et demi et sa lame était recourbée. La garde était simple, inconfortable à la poigne. Elle était également lourde, conclut-il en le soupesant.

Les sabres étaient rares en Terre du Milieu, car difficiles à forger et peu faciles à manier. Il servaient plus en apparat ou en décoration, pendus à un mur. Mais Elrond ne vit qu'à la manière à laquelle la jeune femme dégainait qu'elle savait mieux que bien manier cette arme. Et qu'elle devait être destructrice.

- Pourquoi une femme du Gondor se doit-elle d'être armée de la sorte alors qu'aucun ennemi ne se profile devant elle ?

Angela reprit son arme.

- Aucun ennemi ? Fit-elle. Nous avons des ennemis. Il en arrive tous les jours. Ce sont les loups.

Elrond haussa un sourcil. Il connaissait les croyances populaires humaines, qui disaient que les loups étaient des êtres maléfiques qui dévoraient les humains. Ce qui était faux, bien évidement.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, continua la jeune femme. Nous aussi, au début nous ne comprenions pas ce qu'il se passait Les loups étaient des animaux qui avaient peur de nous. Quand nous étions petit, nous défiions l'autorité des parents et allions dans les bois pour voir les nouvelles portées. Les louveteaux étaient si mignons... et fuyaient quand ils nous apercevaient, tout comme leurs parents. Mais ces derniers mois, leurs comportements ont changés. Ils ont d'abord commencé à attaquer les troupeaux, mais on bien vite jeté leur dévolu sur les humains... Ils sont agressifs, beaucoup plus qu'ils ne devraient l'être. Maintenant, ils nous attaquent chaque semaine...

Elrond fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Non, ce n'était pas normal. Il jeta un regard sur le sabre que tenait la jeune femme.

Elle les tuait. Elle les abattait. Elrond aperçu une flamme dans les iris. Une flamme de combativité. Elle ne se laissait pas faire. Ce n'était pas une femme faite pour rester tranquillement chez elle à éduquer les enfants et faire manger pour le mari qui revient du champs. C'était une femme d'action, de combat. Elle devait bouger, montrer qu'elle existait, servir sa cause. Combattre pour ce qu'elle croyait juste. Et elle n'en pouvait plus de rester inactive.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à extirper mon épée de la main de votre petit frère, dit-il changeant de sujet.

- Il veut devenir un soldat depuis le berceau, maugréa Angela. Mais il est trop impulsif, trop énergique. Il ne peut même pas se contrôler lui-même.

- Mais il est tout comme vous Descendant d'Aalis. Tout comme vous Plongeur du Gondor. C'est grâce à cela que vous avez su me sauver. Vous possédez le sang des Plongeurs, les seuls ayant jusqu'à présent survécu à la Falaise des Descendants d'Aalis. Vos corps sont fort, vos os solides, vos muscles souples. Votre foi, grande.

Angela baissa la tête, que Elrond releva avec son index. Elle avait les yeux d'un mélange de couleur : un espace marron situé autour de la pupille, ensuite du gris et pour finir un trait bleu pour le contour de l'œil. Elle prenait un air réfléchi, se demandant certainement comment il savait tout cela.

- Tout comme vous, il a les qualités d'un grand guerrier.

Angela ne disait rien. C'est vrai. Ils étaient des artistes, des acrobates. Ils faisaient des figures à des dizaines de mètres de haut, dans le vide, avant de retomber adroitement dans l'eau. Elle, ses frères, sa sœur, sa défunte mère. Ils étaient Plongeurs du Gondor. Artistes de la Mort.

Elrond enfourcha son cheval en lui murmurant de douces paroles. Angela comprit alors qu'il était temps au Seigneur de partir. Elle rengaina son sabre et tendit la carte qu'elle tenait toujours en main.

- Non, refusa le Semi-Elfe. Gardez-la.

- Je ne sais m'en servir, bredouilla Angela.

- Vous vous situez ici, répondit-il en pointant un endroit au Sud des Montagnes Blanches. Et Fondcombe est ici.

- C'est loin...

« C'est la première fois qu'elle regarde une carte et elle estime déjà la proportionnalité entre le dessin et la réalité » songea le Seigneur.

- J'ai une dette envers vous, Angela, fille de Théodrane, Descendante d'Aalis, Plongeuse du Gondor. Et un être immortel n'oublie jamais cela. Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

Angela baissa la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

_- Cuio vae_. Puisse les étoiles être avec vous.

Et sur ses mots, il donna un coup au flanc de l'animal qui se mit d'abord au trot, puis au galop, disparaissant entre les arbres. Angela regarda à nouveau la carte et particulièrement Imladris, qui se trouvait au croisement de deux ruisseaux. Elle roula le précieux parchemin.

- _Cuio vae_.

* * *

**Votre avis ? *se cache sous un gros tas de lembas* Please une p'tite review ! Mes chapitres ne seront pas postés régulièrement, mais seront de la même longueur que ce premier chapitre, normalement. Merci à Mimi 170 - oups, Mimi70 -pour son aide ! **

**Bien à vous, Petra**

**P.S. : _Lhindaear_ : Mélodie de la mer**

** _Dar_ : stop**

** _Cuio vae_ : Au revoir**


	2. Un Long Voyage

**Bonjour ! **

**Me revoilà avec mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie les reviews qui m'ont aidée à améliorer le premier chapitre ansi qu olkiendil qui m'a à nouveau fortement renseignée. J'ai remarqué que la famille des Plongeurs du Gondor intriguait, je me pencherai donc là-dessus sur le prochain chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Seuls les personnages d'Angela et sa famille m'appartiennent, le reste à J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

**Musique d'Ambiance : Cristian Onofreicuic - Imagination - lien sur le profil**

**Musique d'inspiration pour le voyage d'Angela (Troisième partie du chapitre) : Axl Rosenberg - Aithérios - lien sur le profil**

* * *

**Astuce : pour ce chapitre, vous comprendrez mieux si vous utilisez la Carte de la Terre du Milieu - lien sur le profil**

* * *

Les ténèbres grandissaient.

A nouveau, il n'était que midi. A nouveau, il paraissait faire quelques heures plus tard. L'air était lourd, le vent, inexistant. Les nuages étaient sombres, et la lumière déclinait déjà. Faisant ainsi écho à un espoir à nouveau amoindri.

Angela baissa les yeux. A peine un instant précédent, ils étaient cinq dans la pièce. Ils n'étaient désormais plus que quatre, l'un d'eux ayant pris son envol. Les autres restaient ainsi, ahuri et désespérés, tels des poulets s'émerveillant face au vol de la belle colombe. Ahuris, désespérés. En colère.

Cela faisait un moment que Théodrane s'affaiblissait. Au début, il avait bien tenté de le cacher, mais ses quintes de toux répétitives, ses jambes tremblantes, sa maladresse et sa fatigue soudaine ne trompèrent personne. Il était malade.

Cela n'avait pas duré plus d'une saison. Et quelques jours avant, tous savaient qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. C'était pour cela que tous, les uns après les autres, avaient plongés. Une dernière fois, le père s'était assis sur les galets, admirant les lions sauter de la Falaise, les cygnes planer en un instant magique, les serpent s'enrouler gracieusement sur eux-mêmes en une figure et les dauphins plonger en ne rependant que quelques vagues à défaut d'éclaboussure. Le forgeron regardait ses enfants plonger, Descendants d'Aalis du côté de leur mère disparue quelques années auparavant. La dernière plongée des Descendants d'Aalis.

Et là, il était mort. Comme ça, d'un battement de cœur, ses yeux s'étaient figés. Et l'oiseau s'était envolé. Angela posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kiméra, qui vint se loger dans ses bras. La jeune femme la serra contre elle, sans émotions. Car elle, elle avait déjà fait le deuil. Le deuil de son père qui s'était éteint à la mort de sa mère. Mais Kiméra ne pouvaient pas comprendre, Lazuli non plus.

Celui-ci se retira, titubant, et sortit de la pièce. Son frère échangea un regard à la fille aînée. Ils se comprenaient. Lui aussi sortit de la pièce.

Ils étaient seuls.

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

- Tu dois partir.

C'était une évidence. Angela y pensait depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis la mort de son père. Mais à quel prix ? Abandonner ses frères. Abandonner sa sœur. Si elle part, elle ne les verrait peut-être plus jamais. Elle ne les verrait sûrement plus jamais. Mais combattre sur un champ de bataille, n'était-ce pas protéger la Terre du Milieu, et donc indirectement sa famille ?

- Va auprès du Seigneur Elrond, continua Eadwin. Il saura quoi faire.

Angela posa le regard sur la carte que lui avait offert le Semi-Elfe, étalée sur la table. Il y avait de cela un an, il lui avait offert une chance unique – prouver que le peuple avait sa place. Qu'elle avait sa place. Mais elle avait peur de partir, peur d'être seule. De vieillir, de mourir seule. Sans que personne ne s'occuperait d'elle. Elle était si égoïste. Et c'était cela qui la déchirait.

Les nuages n'avaient toujours pas disparus. Ils avaient légèrement viré au ocre-rouge, ces derniers temps. Les éclairs se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Chacun rivalisait l'autre en terme de force, de brillance. De peur infligée.

La jeune femme regarda dans le bol d'eau qu'elle avait dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que je vois ? » songea-t-elle. « Un pauvre fille, les yeux cernés, les cheveux sales et emmêlés retombants mollement dans le dos. Une fille perdue, qui cherche sa lumière. Une raison de vivre. Une foi pour laquelle combattre. » Elle leva les yeux vers Eadwin, puis regarda tour à tour Lazuli et Kiméra.

Elle combattrait pour eux. Pour les jumeaux. Pour que eux aussi puissent voir un jour les louveteaux. Pour que ces nuages disparaissent. Pour que leurs enfants vivent sans menace. Et pour qu'ils vivent le Retour du Roi.

- Je partirai demain à l'aube.

Un vent provenant de l'Est se leva soudain.

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

Angela se hissa sur son cheval, Encria. Cette jument, en effet, était plus noire que la nuit. Elle fît un léger hennissement, heureuse et excitée. Car elle sentait, elle sentait qu'elle chevaucherait pour un long voyage. Avec sa maîtresse, elles ne formeraient plus qu'un.

Ce jour-là, le soleil était éblouissant. L'air était doux. Un dernier bon souvenir de sa future ancienne demeure. La jeune femme regarda une dernière fois la maison. La rue. Ses frères, sa sœur. Leur faire les adieux était difficile. Mais moins que de vivre sans se battre pour sa cause, impuissante face au destin. Car elle allait changer le cour de son destin, d'un tour détonnant.

- Tu reviendras, n'est-ce-pas Angel' ? Demanda Kiméra d'une toute petite voix.

Angela lui mit la main sur la joue, la caressant doucement.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, Kim, lui répondit-elle. Tu es forte. Tu trouveras ton chemin dans les propositions de ta vie. Toi aussi, Lazuli. Un jour, j'en suis sûre, tu deviendras ce que tu souhaites être depuis toujours.

Le garçon sourit, fier que sa grande sœur lui dise ce qu'il attendait depuis des années, tandis que Kiméra baissait la tête, ses longs cheveux coulant devant ses yeux. Eadwin prit la main de la cavalière, comme pour lui donner du courage.

- Prends soin d'eux, fit cette dernière, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- N'ai crainte, répondit son frère en lui souriant. Je les conduirai plus à l'Ouest. Toi, prends soin de toi.

Ne pas s'éterniser. Ne pas descendre et tomber dans leurs bras. Cela lui serait alors plus difficile de partir. Elle leva la tête, regarda vers l'Ouest. Par où elle devait aller. Par où son salut l'attendait. Par où elle les quittait.

Sans un mot, elle tira sur les rennes du cheval, le fit tourner à l'Ouest et le poussa au galop, sans un regard en arrière. Ce fût la première fois qu'elle quitta sa famille.

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

Le chemin fût long.

Angela dût d'abord faire le détour par les Collines Vertes du Gondor, afin de ne pas passer par les montagnes. En effet, elle n'y aurait su chasser et trouver à manger convenablement, en plus de fatiguer énormément sa monture. Depuis le début, Angela avait tenté d'éviter les hauts reliefs, au risque de prendre quelques dizaines de jours en plus.

Quand elle y fût arrivée, la cavalière n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller face aux courbes de l'horizon et de l'herbe verdoyante. Elle vira directement vers le nord, à l'Ouest de la fin des Montagnes Blanches, dont leurs pics enneigés atteignaient des sommets. A partir de là elle rejoignit en six jours la Rivière de Fer, que de nombreux villages bordaient, et qu'elle s'efforça d'éviter. Elle fût donc obligée de dormir dehors, en montant dans un arbre afin de ne pas être surpris par les bêtes sauvages.

Angela dût demander à un passant de lui indiquer exactement où elle était sur la carte. Lorsqu'il lui montra, elle se découragea face au voyage qui lui restait encore à faire. Elle était partie depuis déjà un mois et demi et elle n'avait pas encore fait le quart du voyage. A cette idée, elle se décida de se lever avant les premières lueurs du jour et de se coucher tard la nuit. Elle trouva un pont assez large pour faire passer un cheval au bout de deux jours, et passa ainsi sur la rive septentrionale.

Là, la jeune femme s'émerveilla face aux grandes plaines à perte de vue qui se déroulaient devant elle. Couvertes d'herbe, il n'y avait que quelques hameaux dans les environs, mais aucune ville digne de ce nom. La nuit, Angela tentait de trouver une auberge où un abri où dormir, le terrain découvert étant dangereux. Le jour, elle chevauchait rapidement, appréciant le vent fouettant son visage et les mouvements de hanches d'Encria, qui galopait joyeusement.

Mais surtout, elle était enfin libérée de l'oppression qui pesait sur elle au Gondor. Elle était loin du Mordor, désormais, et elle se remit enfin à apprécier les choses simples de la nature. Le battement de cœur de la terre, la caresse de l'air, la fraîcheur de l'eau. Elle n'avait pas oublié cela. Elle avait oublié d'aimer cela. Et retrouver ces sensations la remplissaient de joie.

La nuit, alors qu'elle était hébergée par un villageois ou autre paysan, Angela pensait à sa famille, qu'elle avait quitté sans prononcer le mot « Adieu ». Une nuit, elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir répondu à la question de Kiméra, car elle était sûre de ne plus jamais la revoir. Ni elle, ni ses frères. Mais le lendemain, en se réveillant, elle souriait. Car elle avait foi en ce qu'elle voulait faire. Et peu importe si elle n'était pas à leurs côtés, elle serait toujours avec eux, car tous ses gestes leur seront destinés. Pour les protéger.

Ainsi, elle parcourut la distance entre la Rivière de Fer et les Flots Gris en une vingt-cinq jours. Son rythme avait augmenté, conséquence de ses journées qui commençaient tôt et finissaient tard, mais aussi de l'espoir qui l'animait, admirant au fur et à mesure la distance qu'elle parcourait sur la carte. Elle était fière d'elle, heureuse de voyager, découvrant ainsi des terres qui lui étaient inconnues jusqu'alors. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait l'indépendance, d'aller librement où elle souhaitait, sans aucune chaîne. Elle avait enfin la certitude de prendre sa vie en main, sans être influencée par qui que ce soit. C'était une liberté incroyable. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Encria, rien ni personne d'autre les influençaient, désormais.

Il lui fallut bien cinq jours avant d'enfin apercevoir Tharbat, le seul pont qui reliait les deux rives des Flots Gris. C'était une ville en ruine, abandonnée, sans vie. Cela lui donna une beauté incroyable la lumière coulait sur les pierres, une légère brume s'élevait du sol. C'était loin d'être terrifiant. Le silence était reposant, apaisant. La voyageuse dût toutefois faire attention quand elle traversa le pont, car celui-ci était du même état que le reste de la ville. Et c'est Ainsi qu'elle passa en Eriador, plus précisément en Minhiriath. De là, elle suivit le Chemin Vert. Angela n'en douta pas que ce nom provenait de l'herbe qui recouvrait en grande partie ce chemin. Le paysage ne changeait pas vraiment par rapport à l'Enedwaith. Cependant, la jeune femme dût se résoudre à se reposer à découvert, car aucune habitation ne se situait dans le Mihiriath et que les arbres ne se regroupaient jamais en forêt.

La jeune femme rencontra la ville de Bree en vingt jours, la pluie fatiguant sa jument, qui devait s'arrêter plus souvent et plus longtemps. Ce fût durant ces jours-là qu'elle avait le plus de mal à se reposer, aucun toit n'étant présent pour la protéger. Ce fût pour cela qu'elle s'arrêta deux jours à Bree, dans une auberge qu'on disait réputé : le Poney Fringant. L'aubergiste Prosper Poiredebeurré lui montra alors la dernière étape de son voyage. Il lui conseilla fortement la Grande Route de l'Est,

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Angela dût d'abord traverser le Bois de Chet, passa au sud de l'Eau-aux-Cousins et juste à côté d'Amon Sûl, où elle s'y reposa une nuit d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle franchit le Dernier pont se dressèrent devant elle des plaines désertes et non-habitées. A partir de là, elle sût qu'il ne restait que quelques jours à son voyage. Elle força Encria à galoper à toute vitesse, se collant complètement à elle, si bien que de loin on avait du mal à distinguer la sombre robe de la jument des vêtements et cheveux de sa cavalière. Ainsi, elles n'étaient que deux unies par leur voyage et leur complicité, l'une sentant et ressentant les mouvements de muscles de l'autre.

Bientôt, elle passa par un gué qui lui permit de passer au-dessus de Bruinen, une rivière aux eaux étonnamment bruyantes. Cette nuit-là, elle ne dormit pas, et continua à chevaucher plus vite que le vent en continuant de suivre la route. Elle remarqua que plus elle approchait de son but, plus les étoiles se faisaient brillantes et nombreuses.

Le relief commença à monter et la Grande Route de l'Est l'emmena au haut d'une vallée, d'où on apercevait sur l'autre côté une cascade qui faisait une chute de deux cents mètres, des forêts verdoyantes qui s'accrochaient aux versants et, enfin, une série de grandes maisons, toutes de marbres, aux façades triangulaires, les toits tenus par de fines poutrelles. Tout cela était associé aux allées dallées qui étaient en réalité des ponts surplombant l'eau que la cascade offrait. Des séries de kiosques et de bosquets les bordaient. Le soleil créait des arcs-en-ciel grâce aux rivières et reflétait la blancheur des pierres. C'était une vision magnifique fit couler une unique larme à Angela, qui la laissa couler sans restriction.

- Imladris... murmura-t-elle. Nous y sommes enfin, Encria ! Nous avons réussi notre voyage !

Et sur ces mots, la jument se cabra en hennissant, célébrant sa victoire – leur victoire. La cavalière poussa à nouveau son cheval au galop, filant comme une flèche, pénétrant ainsi dans la vallée.

C'était la fin de leur voyage, et le début de leur nouvelle vie.

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

Elrond releva la tête. Observa la vallée.

Cela faisait un an. Un an qu'il lui avait proposé de venir. Pour le Semi-Elfe, ce n'était rien, un an. Il avait toute l'éternité devant lui, alors un an... qu'était-ce pour lui ? Rien. Mais pour les Humains... Les Humains pouvaient mourir en un an. Vieillir en un an. Se blesser, devenir malade... en un an. Des rides apparaissaient. De cicatrices. Des chaînes.

Étonnamment, Elrond y pensait tous les jours. Parce qu'il avait vu dans leurs yeux. La peur. La colère. La soif de combattre. La volonté de vivre dans un monde en paix. Et ils feraient tout pour.

Et _elle_ ferait tout pour. Mais il s'était trompé. Elle n'était pas venue. Elle ne viendrait pas. Mais il les avait prévenus, ils avaient eu le temps de fuir. C'était le plus important.

- Seigneur Elrond ? Fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna. C'était Haldir, du peuple des Galadhrim. Il était envoyé à Fondcombe afin de prévenir l'arrivée de sa dirigeante, Galadriel de la Lothlórien. Il avait remarqué la soudaine absence du Seigneur d'Imladris, et se demanda soudain à quoi il pensait. Mais Haldir se reprit vite, jugeant son propre comportement inacceptable.

Elrond réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- Dites à Dame Galadriel que...

Il s'interrompit soudain. Le son caractéristique du claquement des fers d'un cheval contre les pavés lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se retourna à nouveau et posa son regard en contre-bas. Une monture et son cavalier, noirs tous les deux, galopaient rapidement sur l'allée dallée. Leurs mouvements étaient coordonnés, peaux contre peaux, noir sur noir, contrastant très étrangement avec la blancheur du marbre. Ils furent cependant arrêtés par deux gardes, qui leurs fermèrent le passage. Le cavalier releva la tête. Sa peau était blanche, ses cheveux sombres et bouclés. Il était entièrement habillé de cuir et soutenait sur sa hanche gauche un fourreau courbé d'une taille impressionnante.

Elle.

- Laissez-la rentrer ! Ordonna-t-il aux gardes, qui libérèrent le chemin.

Angela sourit en voyant celui qui adressait la parole et reprit à nouveau le galop. L'allée menait à un escalier, celui-ci menant à un élégant kiosque – toujours blanc – dont le toît n'était qu'un ensemble de fins fils de pierres formés en un magnifique entrelacs. La jeune femme gravit les marches sur son cheval, avant de descendre en tapotant les flancs de sa jument. Elle se retourna, glissa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Haldir plissa les yeux et détailla la nouvelle venue. Humaine, vêtue de cuir, elle était assez petite et avait ses cheveux emmêlés encrassés par la boue et la poussière. Ses vêtements sombres épousaient parfaitement ses formes et sa peau était assez blanche par rapport à la plupart des humains, malgré ses joues légèrement rougies par l'effort. Ses yeux étaient fatigués mais possédaient un éclat sauvage et victorieux. L'Elfe fût particulièrement intrigué par l'arme qui pendait à sa hanche. La jeune femme souriait d'un air heureux.

-Elrond... murmura-t-elle.

Le soldat s'étonna de l'absence du titre honorifique, mais ne releva pas. Pas plus que le principal concerné qui souriait également. La jeune inconnue s'approcha de lui et le prit dans les bras.

Elrond fût d'abord étonné par l'initiative, puis eut un petit rire et la serra doucement contre lui. Ce n'était certainement pas les habitudes des Elfes de serrer ainsi quelqu'un, encore moins un Seigneur, mais il ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde. Angela se détacha de lui, les yeux rieurs.

- Vous n'avez pas pris une ride, lança-t-elle, moqueuse.

Elrond sourit face à l'allusion de son immortalité. Il mit ses bras sur les épaules de la cavalière.

- Sois la bienvenue, Angela, fille de Théodrane, Plongeuse du Gondor, Fit-il solennellement. Ta voix est aussi belle que le chant d'une rivière.

Angela inclina la tête, un peu gênée par tant de politesse, alors qu'elle ne savait que dire. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que le Semi-Elfe lui prit la main pour la présenter à l'autre personne présente dans la pièce. Grand, les épaules larges et les longs cheveux lisses d'un blond presque argenté, il avait un visage aux traits assez doux, malgré son nez droit et ses yeux sévères, d'un bleu si intense que l'on aurait cru à du violet. Une minuscule pince soutenait ses cheveux vers l'arrière, tandis que ceux prenant leur racine à ses tempes étaient laissés libres. Il était vêtu de vêtements de toiles de couleurs grises et vertes. L'humaine remarqua également que ses oreilles étaient plus pointus que celle d'Elrond.

L'Elfe s'inclina également devant elle.

- Je me nomme Haldir, membre de la garde de la Lothlólorien, du peuple des Galadhrim, dit-il tout en se baissant. Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre.

Angela était pétrifié face à cet homme qui s'inclinait devant elle. Elle n'a jamais eu affaire à cela, à elle, simple villageoise. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ou dire, face à cet Elfe certainement cinquante fois plus âgé qu'elle qui se baissait devant elle.

- Je vous en prie, redressez-vous, murmura-t-elle, presque en une supplication. Hum... Angela, fille de Théodrane.

Elle s'inclina également, troublée, avant de se remettre droite. Elle implora Elrond du regard, qui comprit sa gêne. Il demanda donc à un Elfe qui gardait l'entré du kiosque de lui montrer ses appartements et de s'occuper de son cheval. La jeune humaine lança un dernier regard à son hôte, puis à Haldir, avant de suivre les personnes qui la demandaient. L4elfe blond fronça les sourcils.

- L'ai-je involontairement offensée ? Demanda-t-il, désolé.

Elrond le regarda tranquillement et lui sourit.

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

Angela suivit l'Elfe dans les dédales des couloirs, admirant les grandes fenêtres qui s'ouvraient sur l'extérieur. Son guide finit par s'arrêter devant une porte, semblable à toutes les autres, en lui indiquant que c'était là sa chambre. Il s'inclina lui aussi avant de tourner les talons. Curieuse, Angela tourna l'élégante poignée d'argent et ouvrit. Elle se figea, bouche bée, face à la chambre qu'on lui avait accordée. Grande, au haut plafond, elle ne contenait pour ainsi dire qu'un énorme lit - où il y avait bien de la place pour au moins trois personnes – et une élégante coiffeuse, avec un miroir au contour sculpté en magnifiques courbes et boucles, dont la pointe semblait se baisser sous le poids d'une goutte d'eau, représentée par une sorte de saphir.

La jeune femme s'approcha du fameux lit. Rien à voir avec la paillasse qu'elle avait chez elle. C'était un vrai matelas en plume, avec des draps de velours de couleur vert-forêt. Il y avait deux confortable oreillers ajoutés de nombreux coussins blancs. Angela sauta dessus et rebondit comme sur une planche de bois dont l'extrémité était dans le vide. C'était doux, chaud, confortable. Elle remarqua ensuite le balcon qui allait à l'extérieur. Elle se releva et alla dehors. De cet endroit, elle pouvait voir la vallée dans son ensemble.

La fille du Gondor détacha sa ceinture, enlevant ainsi son sabre, et la déposa sur le lit. Elle remarqua qu'une autre porte était présente dans la pièce. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique salle de bains en marbre, avec un autre miroir, une autre fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce et une baignoire déjà remplie d'eau chaude et de mousse. Angela y trempa sa main et se décida vite à se déshabiller pour rentrer dedans. La sensation de la chaleur tout autour d'elle était incroyable. C'était son premier bain chaud et elle crût qu'elle n'aurait jamais la volonté de s'en sortir.

Une femme entra, la faisant sursauter. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, les cheveux posés sur ses épaules et à la peau parfaite, elle s'inclina en se présentant comme la domestique qui allait l'aider. Angela accorda d'un mouvement de la tête, étonnée. L'Elfe, du nom de Lindorïe, prit une bassine et se plaça derrière l'humaine. Elle commença par laver ses cheveux, les embellissant de senteurs florales et agréables. Elle proposa alors de laver le reste de son corps, ce qu'Angela déclina, assurant qu'elle était à même de le faire toute seule. Lindorïe se leva don et prit les vêtements délaissés à même le sol.

- Hé ! S'indigna Angela. Que faîtes-vous avec mes vêtements ?

- Je vais les remplacer par des nouveaux qui seront propres, Dame Angela, répondit-elle poliment.

- Je... premièrement, je m'appelle Angela – Angela tout court – et n'ai pas besoin du mot « Dame » devant. Et deuxièmement, je ne veux pas que l'on me remplace mes vêtements ! J'y tiens !

- Bien, Dame Angela. Je les laverai et vous les rapporterai ensuite, Dame Angela.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que la domestique était sortie. Angela se cala donc confortablement dans son bain et pensa encore à sa famille. S'ils savaient où elle était... Et eux, où étaient-ils ? Étaient-ils saufs ? Angela s'en voulut de vivre ce luxe sans ses frères et sœurs.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Lindorïe revint avec une robe blanche dans ses bras. Elle était livide mais se tenait raide comme un piquet.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda l'invitée, un sourcil haussé.

- O-oui, balbutia-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Angela se releva et prit un essuie pour s'essuyer. Elle s'étonna à nouveau de la douceur et de la chaleur de la texture. Après cela, elle interrogea Lindorïe du regard.

- Mes vêtements ?

- Ils seront secs pour ce soir, répondit l'Elfe, la tête toujours baissée. Je vous ai apporté ceci pour vous vêtir jusqu'alors.

Elle lui tendit la robe qu'Angela passa au-dessus de sa tête. Étonnamment légère, elle était assez moulante, et brodée de fils d'or sur le léger décolleté ainsi que sur les hanches jusqu'à sa fin, c'est à dire à la hauteur des chevilles.

- Je ne mérite pas cette robe, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est Dame Arwen, fille du Seigneur Elrond, qui l'a choisi, s'empressa d'avouer la domestique.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix » grommela Angela dans sa tête. Elle s'assit sur la belle chaise en bois sculptée devant sa coiffeuse. Lindorïe vint derrière elle et brossa délicatement ses cheveux avec une brosse dont le dos représentait un magnifique cheval blanc galopant dans une prairie. Les cheveux sentaient bon, et Angela insista qu'on laisse ses crolles apparaître. A la fin de son travail, Angela pût remarquer les magnifiques boucles qui retombaient délicatement dans son dos, la lumière faisant légèrement nuancer les couleurs. Ils avaient une odeur de fleurs des bois, fraîche et naturelle.

Lindorïe s'entreprit de faire une fine tresse de chaque côté de la tête de l'humaine avec quelques mèches à l'avant de son crâne. Elle les rejoint ensuite en les nouant délicatement à l'arrière de sa tête, créant ainsi couronne. Angela, éblouie par ce qu'elle était devenue fût bouche bée pendant un moment.

- Merci Lindorïe...

Celle-ci inclina sa tête eut l'autorisation de sortir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Elrond apparût à l'encadrement. La domestique s'inclina devant lui avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Le Seigneur entra dans la chambre.

- Dois-je vous appeler par votre titre de noblesse ? demanda Angela, toujours assise sur la chaise.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit-il en s'asseyant délicatement sur le lit.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas, pas la peine. Ils se regardaient dans le miroir. Et s'était nécessaire.

- Père est mort. Maladie.

- Tu m'en voies désolé.

Angela remarqua le tutoiement, que le Semi-Elfe avait déjà utilisé à son arrivée. Au lieu de s'en offusquer, elle se sentit fier qu'une personne si raffinée du peuple des Elfes l'implique de la sorte dans ses connaissances. Elrond baissa la tête, affligé. Il se souvenait de Théodrane, l'homme honnête qui s'était occupé de lui le temps de sa convalescence.

- Eadwin emmène Kim et Lazuli plus loin vers l'Ouest, continua la brune.

- Ils auraient pu venir ici.

Angela se retourna vers son interlocuteur et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire chouchouter, Elrond, dit-elle d'une voix déterminée. Vous nous avez informés de la guerre qui arrivait. Je suis venue ici pour me battre. C'est ainsi que je protège ma famille.

Face au regard non-convaincu du Seigneur d'Imladris, elle se leva et se plaça devant lui.

- Je l'ai juré devant mon père mourant que je combattrai, et s'il le fallait mourrais contre les forces qui s'agitent à l'Est. Elrond, j'ai enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie... Et vous avez dit vous-même que j'en étais capable.

Elrond plongea dans les yeux de l'humaine. Elle était déterminée, rien ne pourra la faire changer d'avis. Il le savait. Il se leva donc.

- La guerre viendra, répondit-il d'une voix grave, mais tu ne combattras que lorsque que tu la connaîtras assez. Viens.

Angela le regarda, intriguée par sa réponse. Connaître la guerre ? Parlait-il des enjeux, des ennemis ou des stratégies de batailles ?

Ils sortirent de la pièce, parcoururent lentement le couloir. Ils sortirent dans une sorte de jardin composé de toutes sortes de fleurs et de verdures. Sur un banc immaculé s'était assis une jeune femme, les cheveux sombres et la peau claire. Très élancée, elle avait les traits doux, les yeux bleus et les lèvres rosées. Tout en elle exprimait une douceur sans égale. Elrond lui prit doucement la main et elle se leva.

- Voici ma fille, présenta-t-il, Arwen. Arwen, voici Angela, fille de Théodrane.

Angela baissa son buste, mais ne pût s'empêcher de relever les yeux pour la regarder à nouveau. Bien que le Seigneur est les très plus dur et le regard plus sage, une indéniable ressemblance liait le père à sa fille.

- Je suis honorée, dit Arwen d'une voix gracieuse, d'enfin rencontrer celle qui a sauvé mon père de la mort.

- Et moi de rencontrer la fille de mon hôte, répondit Angela en se redressant.

Arwen demanda à son père si elles pouvaient se parler, ce que son père lui accorda, ayant toujours su que sa fille souhaitait rencontrer celle qui l'avait sauvé.. Une fois qu'il l'eut disparu, Arwen demanda à sa nouvelle connaissance de s'asseoir. Une fois cela fait, elle demanda à tout savoir sur elle. Angela s'y plia de bonne grâce, étrangement en confiance. Elle raconta ainsi sa courte vie, que la fille du Seigneur écoutait attentivement.

- Je vous remercie pour cette robe magnifique, bredouilla l'ancienne villageoise.

- Ce n'est que peu par rapport à ce que vous avez accompli au Gondor, la rassura l'autre.

- J'ai appris à un Elfe qu'il devait réfléchir un peu avant de tomber de quarante mètres de haut...

Arwen ria de bon cœur. La jeune humaine était d'une franchise extrêmement rafraîchissante, ce qui était peu commun chez les Elfes. Leurs longues années de leur vie les rendaient plus sage et plus sérieux. Ils étaient davantage introvertis et appliqué sur leu façon de parler. Angela n'avait point besoin de tout cela : elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, sans mots pompeux, sans cacher ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle était ainsi. Et ne voulait pas changer.

Angela partagea son admiration face à l'architecture elfique. Elle demanda à Arwen de tout lui dire sur les Elfes, sur leur monde, leur façon de vivre.

- Je suis malheureusement mauvaise conteuse, et vous aurez bien plus profit à emprunter un livre afin de vous renseigner, lui conseilla-t-elle.

L'humaine tourna la tête, ravalant une remarque acerbe. Elle n'était qu'une fille de forgeron, comment aurait-elle apprit à lire ? La Semi-Elfe remarque ce changement de comportement et en comprit de suite la cause. Elle posa sa main sur celle de sa partenaire, rassurante.

- L'analphabétisme peut être guérit, murmura-t-elle.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, trop honteuse pour dire un mot, elle reprit :

- Je pourrais vous apprendre, proposa-t-elle.

Angela releva la tête, méfiante. Ses yeux étaient sévères. Pourquoi cette fille de Seigneur voudrait-elle perdre son temps à lui apprendre comment lire et écrire ?

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-elle donc, amère.

Arwen se leva.

- Afin que vous compreniez que les batailles auxquelles vous participerez n'auront pas comme seul enjeu de tuer des orques.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai un doute - y a-t-il un excès de dialogues ? Votre avis me sera d'une grande aide !**

**Bien à vous, Petra**


	3. Un Cœur Empli de Doutes

**Désolée pour le délai, mais avec les études, je ne sais plus faire autrement, d'autant plus que j'ai décidé de commencer une deuxième fiction sur l'univers de Thor et des Avengers, "Une étoile de glace étincelant dans la nuit". Si ça vous intéresse, vous n'avez qu'à trouver le lien sur mon profil !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Réponse à Marine02 : Oui, je mets en effet un accent sur la relation entre Elrond et Angela. Et ça continue, dans ce chapitre ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus...**

* * *

**Musique d'ambiance : The Council of Elrond - voir le lien sur mon profil**

* * *

Les étoiles étaient magnifiques.

Angela l'avait déjà remarqué. Leur brillance et leur beauté n'avaient d'égal nulle part ailleurs, chacune surpassant la précédente en éclat. Parfois, elles semblaient nuancer en couleur, l'une variant vers le bleu, l'autre vers le rosé. Mais jamais cela en enlevait leur splendeur, et cela ne pouvait que convaincre le monde qu'elles étaient une création des dieux.

Les dieux. La jeune femme y avait toujours cru, mais ne leur jamais donné de nom. Pourquoi donner un nom à une essence divine qui vivait et percevait l'ensemble des choses du monde ? N'était-ce pas là un affront, une humiliation de définir une pureté sans pareil ?

Arwen avait tenu sa promesse. Elle avait en effet appris à son amie – il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour qu'elles soient très proches - à lire et à écrire. Mais avant cela, Angela avait demandé si la langue elfique n'était pas la source de la plupart des livres traitant la connaissance du monde, et la Semi-Elfe lui répondit positivement. L'humaine demanda donc à apprendre à parler l'elfique tout comme le lire et l'écrire. Si cela était la voie de la connaissance, elle était prête à mettre le double de son travail et de sa concentration.

Angela étudiait, nuit et jour, que ce soit avec la fille du Seigneur ou avec un autre Elfe précepteur avait la fonction de lui inculquer la matière en tout temps. Celui-ci, admiratif et désespéré face à l'humaine qui s'acharnait sur un texte, quelque soit l'heure, renseignait sur ses progrès auprès Seigneur Elrond, qui l'écoutait avec attention. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait combattre que lorsqu'elle connaîtra la guerre. Et elle l'avait pris au mot. Il n'allait certainement pas la décourager.

Il fallut beaucoup de temps à la Plongeuse du Gondor pour qu'elle comprenne le système des consonnes et des voyelles, la prononciation de celles-ci et leur transposition à l'écrit. Elle avait ainsi du mal à rouler les _[r]_, de placer correctement les accents au bon endroit ou de les lire. Le vocabulaire en lui-même ainsi que la syntaxe ne fût pas simple, n'ayant aucune comparaison avec la langue commune de la Terre du Milieu. Mais chaque jour son savoir s'enrichissait, franchissait un ou deux échelons, et son parler devint plus fluide et mieux organisé.

Mais le début de son écriture fût bien plus laborieux, à commencer par la manière de tenir une plume. Quand elle ne s'échappait pas de ses doigts maladroits, elle formait de grandes tâches d'encre sur le parchemin, encrassant toute visibilité et toute la beauté de cet art. Cela exspérait l'apprenti, qui pensa sérieusement plusieurs fois à laisser tomber. Mais à force d'exercices et de volonté, les lettres coulèrent sans accrocs et les traits devinrent plus fins et soignés avec des boucles plus arrondies.

Angela commença enfin à emprunter des livres plus philosophiques, appelant à la maîtrise du savoir du monde. Elle lût également beaucoup de traités sur le début du monde tel qu'elle le connaissait, et avant encore. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle connut les noms des dieux, dits Valar. Elle fût d'abord choquée de les voir attribuer un sobriquet par eux, simples enfants Ilùvatar, mais elle comprit vite que ceux-ci étaient emplis de respect et d'amour par les Elfes, qui n'oseraient jamais les défier. Elle commença donc à les utiliser elle aussi, d'abord fébrilement, puis au quotidien. Elle se rendit compte que sa connaissance du monde était infime, et fervente de savoir toujours plus, elle se mit à lire de plus en plus.

Parfois, Elrond aimait pousser silencieusement la porte et la regarder lire sans qu'elle ne le sache, ainsi debout pendant des heures. Malgré son caractère affirmé et son manque de manière, il appréciait grandement la jeune humaine. Il tenait à ce qu'elle soit correctement nourrie, logée, et Angela le ressentait. Elle prenait plaisir à cela, car une sorte de lien les liait tous les deux : un lien d'amitié franche, un lien fraternel, un lien entre un père et sa fille. Malgré leur différence de culture, d'éducation, de race, chacun faisait attention à prendre soin de l'autre, de rencontrer de l'autre, parfois de s'amuser avec l'autre – avec Angela, il faut avouer que c'est inévitable, et bien que cela ne soit pas dans les mœurs des Elfes, Elrond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelques minutes en sa compagnie libérait sa journée de toute tension.

Cette nuit-là, les étoiles étaient magnifiques. Mais Angela ne les admirait pas – du moins, pas cette nuit-là. Assise le dos contre un arbre, éclairée par une lanterne dont la flamme frétillait, elle lisait, encore une fois. Le soleil avait disparu depuis quelques heures déjà, le vent montait légèrement. Oui, Angela était dehors, pour la simple raison qu'elle n'avait plus su supporter d'être chouchoutée et de dormir chaque nuit dans un lit chaud douillet au bout de quelques semaines. Elle dormait donc dehors , dans un petit bois qui bordait la rivière de Bruinen et, la journée, elle revenait à Imladris, pour apprendre de nouvelles choses, lire de nouveaux livres ou tout simplement rendre visite au Seigneur et à sa fille, puis repartait. Cela désolait Elrond, mais il comprenait toutefois son désir d'indépendance.

« L-la connaissance est une arme bien plus dangereuse qu'-qu'une lame... »

Angela se leva brusquement, interrompant ses pensées. Quelqu'un avait parlé, elle en était sûre. Chuchoter, murmurer. Plissant les yeux, elle scruta les bois autour d'elle, tentant d'avoir une vue périphérique.

« A-Angela, D-Descendante d'Aalis... mon cœur se réjouit d'enfin vous rencontrer... »

Cette voix... était dans sa tête ! Mais ces pensées n'étaient pas les siennes... La jeune femme déposa son livre et massa ses tempes. Il était vraiment temps pour elle de dormir. Un instant, elle pensa à la forêt ensorcelée dont elle avait lu les grandes lignes dans un livre. Mais cette forêt était à l'autre côté de la Terre du Milieu ! Non, elle était juste fatiguée... Elle releva la tête. Se figea.

Une apparition divine. Angela n'aurait su qualifier cette femme, longs cheveux dorés, parfois nuancés à l'argenté, légèrement ondulés et à la robe blanche étincelante autrement. Un diadème argenté aux lignes arrondies couronnait sa tête, tandis que des yeux bleus la dardaient d'un regard étrange. En temps normal, la Plongeuse du Gondor aurait dégainé d'un coup sec et menacé celle qui l'avait surprise, mais elle n'aurait su bouger d'un geste, fascinée par la magnifique Elfe qui était une œuvre d'art à elle toute seule.

L'Elfe s'avança lentement, les pieds nus. Angela cligna des yeux en se secouant la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Qui va là ? Demanda-t-elle, la main sur la garde de son sabre, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de dégainer.

L'Elfe sourit, étirant ses lèvres et démontrant ses dents blanches et parfaites. L'humaine eut presque honte de se retrouver devant elle, les cheveux en batailles et les yeux fatigués.

- Je suis Galadriel.

Sa voix était aussi douce que du velours, sans être vicieuse pour autant. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que les Elfes se sentent-ils toujours obligés d'être parfait » ronchonna l'autre dans sa tête.

- Êtes-vous une alliée du Seigneur Elrond ? Hasarda-t-elle, méfiante.

Il est mon gendre.

« M-mais ce n'est pas lui que je viens rencontrer... »

Cette voix, susurrant à son oreille... elle appartenait à l'Elfe ! Pourtant, elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche... Mais dans sa tête, elle faisait écho de partout, telle une douleur lancinante, écorchant chaque paroi de sa boîte crânienne.

Comment réussissez-vous à rentrer en contact avec mon esprit sans détacher vos lèvres et jouer avec votre langue ? Demanda Angela.

« J-je n'ai qu'à le désirer... »

Galadriel s'approcha à nouveau, jusqu'à moins d'un mètre de son interlocutrice. Elle la surpassait bien d'une tête – comme à peu près tous les Elfes, d'ailleurs. Angela était tétanisée, n'osant bouger le regard de cette mystérieuse – et magnifique – inconnue. Ses paroles vives, _a contrario_ de sa télépathie, calmait toute crainte et coulait comme l'eau d'une rivière.

- Votre cœur est rempli de doutes, Descendante d'Aalis, continua-t-elle à voix haute.

- Vous... ne me... connaissez pas, répondit la brune avec difficulté.

- Vous n'êtes plus aussi sûre qu'auparavant de la destinée dont vous vous deviez de choisir...

Elle avait le regard vide, rompant le contact visuel, ce qui sortit Angela de sa transe.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, fit-elle durement, maintenant fermement sa main sur la garde de son arme. Et...

- Êtes-vous encore certaine que c'est dans l'intérêt de votre famille que vous avez accepté ce combat ?

Elle perdit son souffle.

Elle disait cela au hasard. Impossible que cela soit autrement. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir pour son choix de quitter sa famille ? C'était juste une folle qui disait n'importe quoi.

N'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes ici, continua l'Elfe, en sécurité, apprenant le savoir du monde, bien nourrie et abreuvée sous un soleil chaleureux. Mais vos frères, votre sœur... impossible de savoir s'ils sont en bonne santé, blessés...

Le sang d'Angela perdit de sa chaleur.

- ... ou morts.

- Ils sont vivants.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Ils sont vivants, répéta durement l'humaine.

Plus pour se convaincre elle-même. La jeune femme sût que la mystérieuse inconnue en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Angela se mordit la langue, réfléchissant aux paroles de son interlocutrice. Combien de fois, sur l'année qui vient de s'écouler, avait-elle pensé à eux, alors qu'elle lisait, apprenait et se promenait sur son cheval ? Combien de fois s'était-elle demandé sur leur état de santé, alors qu'elle pouvait consulter un guérisseur elfique millénaire ? Comment savoir s'ils étaient logés dans un taudis, la boue recouvrant le sol et la pluie traversant le toit, alors qu'elle pouvait habiter dans une des plus belles chambres elfiques de la Terre du Milieu ? Combien de fois, sur l'année écoulée, avait-elle pensé à eux ?

Angela détourna le regard. Elle était égoïste. Terriblement égoïste. Et horrible.

- Votre cœur n'est plus sûr de vos intentions premières, murmura à nouveau Galadriel, le regard au loin. Mais vous courrez toujours de l'avant avec un courage sans faille, dans l'espoir de rétablir l'honneur des Plongeurs du Gondor en montant un Roi sur son Trône. Cela vous suffira comme raison de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

- L'humaine releva la tête et plongea dans le regard de l'Elfe, déterminée. C'était une Plongeuse du Gondor, et une Plongeuse du Gondor ne manquait jamais une occasion de servir son royaume. Quel qu'en soit la raison, elle se battrait pour la raison pour laquelle elle est née : retrouver l'honneur perdu des Descendants d'Aalis. Et cela impliquait de combattre le mal qui rongeait la Terre du Milieu, en sacrifiant sa propre vie.

- Je suis prête pour cette épreuve.

Galadriel sourit.

- Je le sais.

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

Elrond avait déjà raconté à Angela les enjeux de l'Anneau Unique. Elle avait d'abord relativisé la chose. Comment un Anneau pouvait-il avoir sa propre volonté de manipuler un porteur ? Comment un Maia tel que Sauron pourrait-il désirer son Anneau alors qu'il fût vaincu trois mille ans auparavant ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. De toute manière, si elle devait rencontrer la route de l'Anneau, elle n'y succomberait pas. Elle pouvait se contenir, quand même !

En entendant cela, Elrond s'était vivement inquiété. Plusieurs avaient pensé cela auparavant. Et avaient au final été subjugués par la Tentation. Il n'avait cependant pas fait de remarque, jugeant cela inutile. Personne sur cette Terre du Milieu ne convaincrait cette tête de mule.

- Elle ne résistera pas au Pouvoir de l'Anneau.

- Je sais, répondit le Semi-Elfe.

Il savait que Galadriel l'avait rencontrée la nuit qui précédait. Il se doutait également de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. D'un geste irréfléchi, il caressa son propre Anneau, Vilya, l'Anneau de l'Air.

- Mais je sais également que personne ne pourra l'empêcher de participer à cette guerre imminente, poursuivit-il. Elle sait se battre, et elle se battra pour la liberté de la Terre du Milieu... et pour retrouver son Roi.

- Lui avez-vous déjà parlez du Descendant d'Isildur ?

- Non.

Trop risqué. De plus, le Descendant en question ne souhaitait même pas se voir porter une couronne. Quel serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle saura que l'homme sur qui tous ses espoirs étaient comptés voulait se défiler en simple Rôdeur ? Elrond ne voulait même pas y penser.

Malgré la fougue et les gestes irréfléchis de l'humaine, il l'appréciait. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, ce qui n'était pas à négliger, mais également du fait de sa spontanéité et sa simplicité naturelle. Elle était franche, ne mâchait pas ses mots. Cela était rafraîchissant, agréable, si bien qu'il aimait de plus en plus la rencontrer pour lui parler, du moment que les mots « Roi », « Intendant » ou « Gondor » n'apparaissaient pas dans la conversation.

Il était également fier de la voir surpasser sa condition, changer son destin. Apprendre le Sindarin, le commencement des Temps, l'Histoire de chaque peuple sur Arda... Elrond savait que ces connaissances changeaient les perceptions de son invitée. Du monde, des gens. Et un jour ou l'autre, cela décidera destin.

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

Le bois était calme, paisible. Les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement, les rayons du soleil sinuaient entre les nombreuses feuilles d'arbres afin de trouver le sol. Un petit vent matinal subsistait, mais la rosée disparaissait déjà. Une belle journée en somme.

Haldir se baladait tranquillement sur son cheval, qu'il faisait avancer lentement. Bien que la Lórien avec ses bois nuancés entre l'or et l'argent et en bien d'autres couleurs magnifiques lui manquaient, le Gardien de la Marche de la Lórien pouvait trouver ici un havre de paix, une bulle qui lui permettait de réfléchir et de savourer la texture de chaque chose. C'est ainsi que, cheveux au vent et yeux clos, il ressentait la vie de la forêt.

Bientôt, il arriva au bord d'un lac. Rien de vraiment exceptionnel. C'était une petite étendue d'eau aux plages de galets qui était surplombée d'une falaise à faible hauteur. Le cavalier descendit de son cheval et inspira une grande gorgée d'air. L'eau était calme, mais il ne s'y trompa point – il avait directement remarqué que la profondeur de l'eau était significative. Il laissa sa monture s'abreuver un peu alors que lui admirait le paysage. Alors qu'il levait la tête, il se figea d'horreur.

Au haut de la falaise, une personne, à la limite du bord et dos à la chute, avait les jambes fléchies et était totalement immobile. Haldir ne put dire un mot qu'elle poussa sur ses pieds, prenant de l'impulsion sur ses jambes, et sauta dans les airs. Elle plana un instant infime avant de faire un, deux saltos et une vrille avant de plonger dans l'eau presque sans éclaboussure.

L'Elfe était bouche bée. Comment... comment peut-on maîtriser ses gestes sans aucun appuis, aucune matière solide, ainsi contorsionner le corps à ses envies en à peine deux secondes secondes ? Bientôt, une tête émergea de l'eau. Blanche, auréolée de cheveux assombris par l'eau et au sourire heureux. La tête se retourna, et le Gardien la reconnût.

- Angela du Gondor ? Fit-il, perplexe.

La jeune femme nagea jusqu'à la petite plage puis se releva. Elle était habillée exactement de la même manière qu'à leur première rencontre, à part que son haut en cuir était remplacé par un brassard – toujours en cuir – qui se terminait juste au-dessus du ventre et qu'elle était pieds nus.

- Et vous, vous êtes... Ne me dites rien ! Hum... Haldir ! Pointa-t-elle enfin. Haldir de la Lórien.

Celui-ci se courba au même moment que la jeune humaine. Il était assez troublé. Était-ce la même humaine qu'il avait rencontré il y avait de cela un an ? La jeune femme, salie par la boue, exténuée par son voyage et heureuse en voyant le Seigneur Elrond ? Bien que ses habits soient les mêmes, Haldir pût noter quelques changements, notamment ses traits plus mûrs et, bien sûr, la souplesse démontrée par son saut. Il s'en étonna d'abord, puis se souvint un infime instant plus tard que le physique de la race des Hommes évoluait très rapidement. Mais jamais il n'avait vu une telle acrobatie dans les airs.

- Mais comment... commença-t-il, en cherche d'explication.

- N'oubliez donc pas qui je suis... répondit-elle en un regard malicieux.

Haldir se souvint alors des paroles du Seigneur Elrond à l'arrivée de la jeune femme : «_Mae Govannen_, Angela, fille de Théodrane, Plongeuse du Gondor ». Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas compris ce que le Semi-Elfe avait voulu dire, mais ici, tout prenait son sens.

- Les Plongeurs du Gondor, seconds du Roi du Gondor lors de ses batailles, apporteurs de courage aux soldats, porteurs du cor de bataille du Roi du Gondor, plongeurs de haut vol de génération en génération... Incroyable...

- Vous connaissez l'histoire, à ce que je vois, répondit ironiquement Angela.

Haldir se ressaisit.

- Mais ils ont disparu à la mort d'Isildur !

- Nous étions une grande famille, acclamée et célébrée par les Rois eux-mêmes. Nous étions symboles du Gondor... mais quand le premier Intendant vint au trône, il nous bannit de Minas Tirith, souhaitant se débarrasser d'une image trop royale. Il nous a volé nos trésors et notre honneur... mais point notre héritage.

La Plongeuse siffla brièvement et un cheval apparu, venant des bois. Elle prit son vêtement afin de se couvrir et montra de la tête un objet, pendu à un lien qui s'accrochait à la selle du cheval. Haldir le prit délicatement de ses longs doigts fins.

- Voici le Cor de Charge du Roi du Gondor, expliqua-t-elle en nouant son corset. Inutile de vous citer son histoire, je suis certaine que vous la connaissez déjà.

« En effet » songea Haldir. Le Cor, en ivoire blanc, était sculpté pour apparaître des branches et feuilles sur toute sa surface. Le symbole du Gondor, l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor. Angela observait l'Elfe, détaillant chaque mouvement impliquant une grâce elfique dont elle ne cesserait de s'étonner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux personnages se remirent en selle pour se balader tranquillement dans les bois. Ils apprécièrent la chaleur du soleil sur leur peau, l'odeur de la nature en plein éveil.

A la demande de la jeune humaine, Haldir décrit la Lothlórien avec passion, ses arbres gigantesques aux reflets inimaginables ainsi que la cité de Caras Galadhon. Angela buvait ses paroles, imaginant ce paradis sur Arda dans son esprit.

- Peu d'humains ont eu la chance de passer les palissades de Caras Galadhon, fit-il soudain.

- Voilà qui me motive encore un peu plus à m'y aventurer en douce, sourit la jeune femme.

- Nous vous trouverons sans le moindre problème.

- Et vous m'amènerez en personne devant Dame Galadriel, pieds et poings liés ?

- S'il le fallait, oui, répondit-il d'un ton neutre, tout à fait sérieux.

Angela rit, sous le regard incompréhensif de l'Elfe. Celui-ci observa les étranges plis qui se formaient aux coins extérieurs des yeux de l'humaine, curieux. Aucune Elfe ne la ressemblait et, il en était sûr, aucune humaine non-plus.

- J'ai hâte de voir cela, Maître Haldir, dit-elle.

Le Gardien de la Lórien remarqua à nouveau l'étrange arme qui pendait sur la hanche de l'humaine, ainsi que ses cheveux qui tenaient en queue de cheval par un lien en cuir. Cela étonna l'Elfe, aucun de son peuple ne nouant les cheveux.

- J'espère que vous faites vos nœuds assez serrés, continua la cavalière, sortant l'autre de ses pensées. Je peux être assez effrayante lorsque je suis en colère.

- Alors, je me ferais passer pour le grand méchant loup, répondit du tac-au-tac, reprenant une idiote légende du monde des Hommes.

Là, ce fût un grand éclat de rire qui s'empara d'Angela, et Haldir ne pût s'empêcher de sourire face à l'extrovertie humaine. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que cette réaction aurait été tout autre s'il il avait lancé cette réplique un an plus tôt, alors que le village de la jeune humaine était assailli par ces animaux dangereux. Mais un an plus tard, Angela ne fît pas le rapprochement, malgré les paroles de Galadriel qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas assez médité.

- Un Elfe qui perd son sérieux, voilà chose bien étrange, lança-t-elle en pointant l'étirement des lèvres de l'Elfe du doigt.

Haldir détourna la tête, comme un enfant prit en faute. Et Angela repartit en un rire.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop drôle, ajouta-t-elle quand elle se fût calmer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne parlerez à personne de votre excès d'humour, parole d'honneur.

Il ne cacha pas son second sourire. 

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

- Il faudra lui dire un jour, fit la voix pure de Galadriel.

- Et avant qu'elle ne le rencontre, continua le Seigneur d'Imladris. Avant qu'ils ne partent en guerre.

Elrond soupira, las. Il se retourna et se mit au bord du balcon, posant son regard sur la vallée. Tout avait l'air calme, alors que rien ne l'était.

Galadriel s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur sa joue, faisant retourner son visage face à elle. Elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux, plongeant dans les eaux troublées de son esprit. Il n'opposant aucune résistance, sa détresse étant trop complexe pour être décrite par des mots.

- Vous êtes inquiet pour elle... réalisa la protectrice de la Lothlórien.

Elrond détourna le regard. Inquiet était un si petit mot... Il se rongeait les ongles – au sens figuré, c'est un Semi-Elfe quand même – au sujet d'Angela. Comme si c'était sa fille. Il ne sût pas si c'était parce que son père lui avait fait promettre avant qu'il ne rejoigne Imladris deux ans plus tôt ou parce qu'il appréciait la jeune femme. Il avait peur pour elle, au point de ne plus en dormir la nuit. Il y pensait tout le temps, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. C'était pour cela que, même si elle préférait l'indépendance dans les bois, chaque jour il insistait pour qu'elle vienne manger, dormir, rester, et discuter de tout et de rien avec elle et Arwen. Cela pouvait sembler puéril, mais les Humains étaient si fragiles : une égratignure et ils mourraient en quelques jours en d'atroces souffrances par une infection. Leur ouïe et leur vue n'étaient pas assez fines, leurs pas étaient trop lourds. Ils étaient rapidement épuisés, affamés, assoiffés, découragés. Morts.

Elrond était tel un père qui avait peur que son enfant quitte un jour le logis alors que ceci était imminent. Et indispensable. Un excès de sentiments le traversa soudain, qui ne pouvait être deviné par ses mains serrant fermement la rambarde du balcon.

Galadriel le regardait d'un air impassible. 

Galadriel et les gardes qui l'accompagnaient s'en allèrent quelques jours plus tard. Alors que la Dame était sur son cheval et quittait Imladris, elle darda un instant son regard bleu azur sur Angela, qui fut à nouveau rempli d'un mal aise alors qu'elle regardait la troupe de son balcon. Mais sa gêne fût bien vite dissipée lorsqu' Haldir passa avec son visage sérieux mais également avec ses pupilles confiantes qui lui jetèrent un discret coup d'œil et lui rappelèrent leur dernière rencontre. Cela tira un sourire en coin à la jeune femme qui, elle en était sûre, fût remarqué par l'Elfe.

Des mois passèrent encore, où Angela commença à s'ennuyer de se lever chaque matin sans but et sans devoir. Chaque jour était le même, sa patience s'amoindrissait à vue d'œil.

Le Seigneur Elrond l'avait remarqué, bien que son invitée ait toujours son fameux sens de l'humour. Il tenta avec l'aide d'Arwen de la réjouir un peu, mais rien n'y faisait. En réalité, l'humaine se demandait si elle avait bien fait de quitter sa famille. Elle aurait pu rester avec eux, où qu'ils viennent avec elle. Mais dans les deux cas, Angela voulait partir à la guerre – où elle penserait qu'Elrond l'y conduirait – sans que ses frères et sœurs ne soient en danger. Mais le Semi-Elfe ne l'avait pas aidée comme elle le pensait. Il lui avait sommé d'avoir patience, d'attendre encore et encore, mais rien ne venait.

Elrond attendait en fait qu'un certain Rôdeur ne découvre une créature nommée Gollum, qui était alors l'actuel porteur et l'Anneau, ou alors Mithrandir, également nommé Gandalf le Gris, un Istar qui vouait son existence à combattre Sauron. Mais de ces deux-là il n'avait encore aucune nouvelle, Galadriel et lui-même ne les ayant plus rencontrés depuis des mois déjà. Cela ne l'aurait guère inquiété à l'habitude, sachant que ces deux aventuriers voyageaient sans cesse, mais le Mal avait repris vigueur à l'Est, et le temps pressait. Il fallait retrouver l'Anneau de Pouvoir avant Sauron.

Angela se faisait de plus en plus tourmenter par les paroles de la Dame de la Lothlórien, qui revenaient sans cesse à son esprit. « Pourquoi suis-je venue ici ? » se demandait-elle. Bien des fois elle s'était dit que cela était nécessaire, mais elle se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle n'était plus convaincue.

« Votre cœur est rempli de doutes, Descendante d'Aalis... »

Elle entendait Galadriel comme si elle venait de parler. Ces paroles, qui avaient déjà un sens à ce moment-là, ne révélaient toutes ses émotions que des mois après.

« Vous n'êtes plus aussi sûre qu'auparavant de la destinée dont vous vous deviez de choisir... »

Qu'est-ce qu'Angela voulait ? Protéger sa famille. A nouveau, les mêmes questions se déroulaient : avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Était-elle sûre de se battre ? Combien de temps devrait-elle encore attendre ?

Un jour, s'en fût trop. Elle décida de sortir de la vallée d'Imladris quelques jours, le temps de réfléchir un peu sur ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle alla seller son cheval et demander quelques provisions. Une fois que tout cela fût prêt, elle monta tous les escaliers et parcourut tous les jardins pour enfin trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Elrond était debout dans un kiosque, observant paisiblement Imladris. Angela se tint derrière lui, droite, attendant qu'il se retourne.

- Ainsi donc, tu souhaites partir, fit le Seigneur d'Imladris d'un ton neutre.

L'humaine se mordit la lèvre, étonnée qu'il soit au courant, puis se traita d'idiote. Évidemment. Elrond savait tout ce qui se passait chez lui.

- En effet, répondit Angela.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu ? Songea-t-il à voix haute.

Angela s'avança et posa sa main sur la joue de son hôte pour faire tourner son visage vers elle. Son visage était comme à son habitude : grave, réservé, sage. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux disaient toute autre chose. Ils étaient attendris, soucieux.

- Je me cherche un but, murmura Angela.

- Je croyais que tu te sentais bien ici...

- C'est le cas ! Mais...

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, trouvant ses mots, puis reprit :

- Elrond, je ne bouge pas, ici ! Plaida-t-elle. Chaque jour est le même ! Je lis, m'amuse, alors que l'Est se prépare à mener une guerre qui nous menace ! Je veux combattre pour ma cause... et vous savez ce qu'elle est. Je ne peux pas me dire que je suis logée et nourrie correctement alors que mes frères et sœurs sont peut-être engelés, dormant sous la pluie et sans couverture, mendiant pour une quelconque provision...

- Alors, tu vas les rejoindre...

- Non ! Je... je n'en sais rien...

Elrond prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, les réchauffant de la soudaine fraîche brise qui s'était levée. Angela baissa la tête, sentant que le départ serait dur.

- Je dois réfléchir. Autre part.

Elrond détourna la tête.

Combien de temps ?

- Quelques jours. Le temps... de prendre une décision.

Elrond resserra légèrement son emprise, souffrant déjà de cette prochaine absence.

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur... réalisa-t-il soudain.

Angela s'inclina respectueusement sous le nouveau silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

La jeune femme partit une demi-heure plus tard, chevauchant sur sa jument à la robe sombre. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Elrond, qui l'observait en silence de son balcon, puis poussa Encria au galop, quittant ainsi la vallée d'Imladris.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'elle passa le gué de Bruinen. Angela avait l'intention de loger à Bree, au Poney Fringuant, où elle aurait tout le loisir de réfléchir. Alors qu'elle chevauchait depuis quelques heures déjà dans le Rhudaur, elle aperçut au loin un cavalier galopant à toute vitesse. Ou plutôt, cinq cavaliers sur le même cheval !

La cavalière s'approcha d'eux, curieuse mais aussi prudente, et stoppa leur route en se mettant face à eux.

- Il n'est guère prudent de s'aventurer la nuit dans ses plaines désertes, étranger, clama-t-elle. Je me nomme Angela.

Le premier homme sur le cheval était grand, vêtu d'habit sombre et la tête encapuchonnée. Les autres étaient petits, aux cheveux bouclés et aux grands pieds nus. Leurs yeux exprimaient la terreur, excepté un, dont les pupilles dilatées étaient d'un bleu vif et la peau d'une pâleur mortelle. « Des Hobbits » comprit la jeune femme.

- Je me nomme Aragorn, fit le grand cavalier, fils d'Arathorn. Mes amis et moi sommes poursuivis par des Nazgûl.

* * *

**Résultat ? L'histoire commence enfin à mon goût. Que pensez-vous du choix d'Angela ? Des sentiments d'Elrond ? Je veux tout sa voir !**

**A bientôt, **

**Petra**


End file.
